Fluid outlet systems are known in the art and are used for various purposes, such as in water taps, faucets, coolers and water jugs, among others. These outlet systems essentially allow the passage of fluid, such as water, and at the same time, seal the passage opening when passage of fluid is unwanted.
The common fluid outlet systems already in use include those having stop-valves that adjust the size of the opening of the outlet, such as the screw-down tap mechanism. Globe valves have soft rubber screwed to a valve seat in order to stop water flow and eliminate leaks.
However, globe valves require maintenance; as the rubber washer and the valve seat are subject to wear, and the seat subject to corrosion, over time. When this happens, a tight seal can no longer be achieved at the closed position, resulting to leaks.
Fluid outlet systems have been used in portable water or beverage dispensers and containers. Commonly, these dispensers and containers use spring which loses elasticity over time. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,851, a coil spring extends into a counter-bore in the valve and is compressed between the valve and the finger button to resiliently bias the valve to the closed position. To control the flow of water or beverage, i.e., to close the faucet, the spring moves the valves rearwardly toward its original closed position. Liquid flowing out of the container is stopped as the rear seal engages the small-diameter portion of the nut.
The present invention does not use spring to control liquid flow; and thus, it does not have the same defect of wear and tear over time as conventional fluid outlet systems of portable liquid dispensers and containers, such as the subject invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,851.